In connection with production of dental works there is sometimes required an orientation of the lower jaw model to the upper jaw model in one or several positions. By mounting the models within an articulator one aims at simulating the patients positions of the under jaw relatively to the upper jaw. By artificial jaw condyles the models are brought into different positions relatively to each other. To completely reproduce the motion pattern of the patient in this way is very difficult, as the anatomy is individual.
By means of wax bite a good orientation of the model can be accomplished. In connection with some dental works, such as bridges and positioners, the teeth are changed as to shape and/or positions so that the orientation of the upper jaw and the lower jaw models must freely be transferred to other media, usually articulator with artificial jaw condyles.
It is easy to mount the models in an articulator so they take one single position. In connection with production of bridges and positioners there are required several positions. To reproduce these positions in connection with artificial jaw condyles is complicated and non-exact.